


Inflation/Weight Gain Short Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding Kink, Inflation, Kidnapping, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a bunch of weight gain and various inflation stories! Open to plot suggestions as well
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Inflation/Weight Gain Short Stories

The room was dark, cold, and quiet. There was only the sound of breathing, heavy and quick. Suddenly, the lights came on and the only person in the room was no longer in the dark. Strapped to a table was Steph, a bookish brunette with a fit and petite figure. She was dressed in a skintight blue suit, her curves accentuated beautifully. A groan escaped her lips as she was currently strapped to the table. Her hands were restrained above her head, thicks straps holding them in place at the wrists. 

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Steph called, her throat dry as she spoke. She tried to move and look around, but couldn't. Suddenly, the crackle of speakers filled the room and then someone clearing their throat over the speakers.

"Hello, beautiful. I'm glad you're finally awake and absolutely beautiful in that outfit. How I've waited for this day," A male voice cooed over the intercom. His tone was like velvet, smooth and alluring. The brunette bit her lip, intrigued by the disembodied voice. A chuckle was heard over the speakers as Steph blushed. She had been caught.

"It seems like someone already likes me and they haven't even seen my face. Hold on, princess. You'll meet your prince," He said in a husky voice. Steph squirmed some more in her restraints, wanting to get far from the stranger who had kidnapped her. After all, he was some weird person who had dressed her while she was unconscious. Plus, Steph didn't even know why someone would want to kidnap her.

After what seemed like hours (but only a few minutes), the door opened behind Steph, causing her to freeze. A chill ran up her spine and she closed her eyes, not wanting to see the face of her kidnapper. _What are you hoping for? An actual prince? He's a psycho who kidnapped and undressed you!,_ She thought as her eyes remained shut tightly. Steph couldn't face him, look into his probably rabid eyes and wait for him to end her life. Suddenly, she felt a warm breath against her face and a soft chuckle fill her ears.

"Princess, you can open your eyes. No need to be scared of your prince," He purred, reaching a hand to cup her cheek. Opening her eyes, Steph gasped as her light green orbs met his chocolate brown ones. _Oh no. Not him! This is a nightmare,_ she thought as she looked at him in fear.

The man before her was Alistair Barron, the snobbish yet handsome guy who plagued her days. Hell, he was her _**boss**_ **.** Steph was his secretary, always dressed in pencil skirts and blouses as she followed his every command. Alistair was harsh and rude, not showing an ounce of respect to the brunette. The two knew each other since high school when Steph was a shy and anxious teen with an ever-present kindness and Alistair was the rude yet handsome loner who managed popularity for four years. They had only talked once when they worked on an assignment for English, where Steph did all the work and earned them a perfect score. But now, he had her restrained to a table in a skintight suit. 

"A-Alistair. Oh my-" Steph spoke and began to struggle before he placed a finger against her lips. Her cheeks burned bright red with a blush as embarrassment overflowed inside of her. Alistair's hand was still cupping her cheek, his calloused thumb smoothing it softly.

"Stephanie, I've waited for this day for too long. No more words from you, princess. You're going to be amazing and all mine," Alistair cooed, removing his hand from her face and leaning forward. He kissed her lightly, nibbling her lip before pulling away. Steph was quieted in shock, looking at him with wide eyes. He put his hand in his pocket, pulling out a small cube of blue foil. Slowly, Alistair unwrapped the foil and tossed it to the side as he pulled out a cube. It was a light blue cube of gum with small specks of dark blue covering its sides. Alistair smiled and brought the cube of gum to her face, pressing it against her lips.

"This is a blueberry gum. Packed with tons of blueberry juice and filled with juice in the center. I had it specifically made for you, my dear Steph. The suit you're wearing is made to adjust to your size and make sure you can grow wonderfully," Alistair said calmly as Steph's eyes widened more. He continued, "For the past eight years, I have loved you. Watching you walk the halls of the school and then the halls of my building has made me long for you more and more. Stephanie, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I only hired you to keep you closer to me, to protect you. I have fantasized about you and watching you swell so wonderfully into a blueberry before my very eyes. You're here with me now and you're not going to leave. My blueberry," Alistair cooed gently. Steph was stunned even further into silence, looking at him. He scared her with his talking, making her even more scared. Alistair detected her fear, his once soft eyes becoming harsh with anger.

"You will be mine, Stephanie. No one will take you away or even rescue you from me. Now open your mouth so you can start chewing," Alistair barked angrily, his hand roughly gripping her chin. Steph kept her lips shut tight, her way of fighting back against him. He gave her an annoyed look, moving his hand away from her chin and pinching her nose. With a gasp, Steph opened her mouth and Alistair popped the cube of gum in her mouth. The gum rested on her tongue as he relased his fingers from her nose. She let out a breath through her nose, her mouth still closed tightly. Looking at her, Alistair smiled in satisfaction. He watched her like a hawk, waiting for her to chew on the gum. When Steph didn't begin to chew, he took matters into his own hands. 

Alistair pulled a remote from his pocket, shaking it before her eyes. "I also have to force you to chew then, princess," He stated before pressing the tiny center button on the remote. Steph felt the suit become a bit tight around her throat and then her jaw started to move. **_Her jaw started to started to move_**. She tried to speak out and voice her feelings but she just began chewing the gum, her jaw moving on its own. Steph was scared, beginning to struggle on the table. Alistair watched her struggle, a wicked smile on his lips as he stepped back and continued to watch. He was enjoying himself, watching the woman he loved try to resist him. Steph kept up her fight as her teeth worked the gum, chewing the cube greedily. Juice filled her mouth as she chewed, causing her to swallow the thick liquid. As more juice filled her gullet, a blue spot began to grow on the tip of her nose. Alistair smirked, delighted as it all began to unfold.

The blue spot spread blue tendrils across her tan skin, turning her skin a bright blue. In a matter of minutes, the brunette had bright blue skin. She continued to chew the gum and swallowed more juice as her flesh became blue. A gurgling noise erupted from her belly, growing louder and louder. Steph moaned, feeling full with more swallows of blueberry juice. Her belly began to swell from its once flat place, bulging under the tight suit she wore. Her breasts blossomed, her hips widened, her thighs thickened, and her ass began to fill out the seat of her suit. Steph blushed as she met Alistair's gaze, his eyes hungrily watching her body swell. She looked down, seeing her breasts begin to rest on the dome of her swelling gut. Lovehandles blossomed beautifully at her sides, becoming more fat with each passing second. Her ass cheeks became the size of beach balls, her breasts the size of melons, and her belly the size of a yoga ball. Steph could feel her arms thickening, the restraints only growing tighter. The brunette was blossoming into a beautifully fat woman, covered in soft flesh and pounds of fat. Alistair pressed a button on the remote, removing Steph fron her restraints. The table disappeared as well, leaving the blue woman to fall on her plush rear. She moaned as she tried to move, swelling too much to allow for any escape. Her arms swelled outwards, leaving her to wave her fat hands helplessly. Steph looked up at Alistair, her eyes pleading for help. He only smiled, stepping back to give her more room. She whined, trying to move more than her fat hands. Steph's body began to become more spherical, her back curving outwards with fat. She swelled upwards, her arms and legs swelling into her spherical body. Her head sunk into her body as her cheeks puffed up and her lips grew plump. Steph no longer looked like a woman and now looked like an enormous blueberry with small divots for her head, hands, and feet. She teetered on what was her ass, moans escaping her as she soon stopped swelling.

Alistair walked up to her with a smile, pressing his hands flat against her blue ball of a body. His hands sunk into the flesh, causing the juice inside Steph's body to begin to slosh. She moaned, wanting him to get his hands off of her. He pushed on her body, causing her to roll. Steph screamed behind plump lips, her sounds going ignored. Alistair rolled her until he could see her head, smirking at the blueberry woman.

"You have become even more beautiful, my blueberry. But," He patted her side before making eye contact with her again, "I know you can fit more juice inside your body. After all, you're not going anywhere anytime soon. Unless I roll you," Alistair smirked wickedly at her, causing her eyes to widen at his statement. Steph whined, flapping her hands uselessly as he reached into his pocket to bring out another cube of gum. He unwrapped the cube quickly this time, getting closer to her face. Alistair pried her plump lips apart with his index finger and placed the gum on her tongue before stepping back, letting the suit Steph wore work its magic. It seemed the blueberry woman would continue to swell for her lustful boss.


End file.
